the_midnightclan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainstar
Rainstar is a blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and was a medicine cat and one of the Three Leaders of MidnightClan. During the split of MidnightClan, she led her own faction with fellow leader, Rippedstar. She was an indirect cause of the Wolf Pack invasion, and she was a major participant in the MidnightClan-DarkClan war and Journey for the Cure. History Early Life Orphaned at a young age, Rainpaw became a medicine cat apprentice and a prodigy. During the forest fire that devastated the clan, she lost her mentor and took on full duties as medicine cat as well as her medicine cat name, Rainstorm. She was the only cat with a specified position at the time since both the leader and deputy were also killed. Becoming a leader Rainstorm received a prophecy as MidnightClan struggled through hard times without a true leader which foretold who would be chosen to lead the clan known as the Right Three Prophecy. As a result, she was marked in accordance with the prophecy and became one of the three new leaders of MidnightClan, receiving the new name, Rainstar. This sparked controversy since she was already the clan's medicine cat. An Enemy within Soon after her appointment as a leader, Rainstar was met with head-on opposition from several members of the clan. Most surprisingly, her fellow leader, Spottedstar, and her own former apprentice, Leopardnose, were among those who disapproved though they had previously welcomed her. As a result, the already fragile clan was split. Rainstar led her own faction of followers who trusted in StarClan's decision to appoint her a leader along with Rippedstar. This faction made its new camp in a clearing by the river. With MidnightClan in a more vulnerable state than ever, StarClan sent Rainstar a prophecy which made her realize that Mousemask was responsible for turning members of the clan against her. Rainstar and Rippedstar returned to MidnightClan to reveal the truth. The leaders exiled Mousemask, and Leopardnose decided humblingly to take back her apprentice status and train to become a warrior instead. Clever and sharp-tongued, Rainstar then helped to lead her clan out of devastation. A Significant target for enemies DarkClan invades When DarkClan reaches MidnightClan's forest, Rainstar was one of their primary targets because of her crucial position in the clan. Darkstar had tasked Hollowheart with finding and capturing Rainstar, but she was thwarted since Rainstar was an ally of the LightningClan medicine cat, who had warned her of DarkClan, and with the help of her new apprentice Hawkpaw. Rainstar was also able to evade the Darkblood infection. As the terror of DarkClan grew, Rainstar and Hawkpaw worked morning and night to heal the clan's warriors. Rainstar soon decided to take matters into her own paws. She and her apprentice worked behind the scenes highly secretively to garner LightningClan's help and support. When the time came, LightningClan came to aid MidnightClan in an epic battle against DarkClan thanks for their efforts. Marbalo seeks vengeance Not very long after DarkClan's apparent surrender, MidnightClan was plaugued by yet another evil, and Rainstar became a serious target for danger again. While gathering herbs alone, she came across a very weak omega wolf named Blar, who she killed in defense of the clan. When Blar's pack's alpha, Marbalo, heard of this, he was provoked into trying to find who was responsible and kill them. Aware of this danger, Rainstar forbade Hawkpaw from leaving the camp. Their relationship already strained, Hawkpaw felt even more unappreciated by her own mentor was, at times, openly hostile toward her. Unbeknownst to Rainstar, Hawkpaw sneaks out of the camp one night. Fearful for her apprentice's safety, Rainstar goes looking for her. When she finds Hawkpaw, they witness the self destruction of Marbalo and discover the truth - that Deadheart was behind the wolf pack invasion. Rainstar and Hawkpaw manage to make amends, with Rainstar expressing her gratitude for all her apprentice has done over the moons and finally giving her a full medicine cat name. Distressing aftermaths Searching for a cure Rainstar and Hawkflight began a race against time to find a cure for the Darkblood ailment which was starting to consume Oakshadow. When Oakshadow left to become a loner, Rainstar felt she had failed her friend. Despite this, she put energy into repairing and strengthening the clan and relations with neighboring clans, particularly LightningClan while Hawkflight took over study of the Darkblood condition by inspecting the infected. LightningClan lent help as well since they were also greatly affected by DarkClan. Rainstar soon received a prophecy which told of a purple flower in the Twoleg tunnels in the mountains behind Mooncave that could cure Darkblood. Having convinced Oakshadow to return to the clan, Rainstar made plans for a journey to search for this Cure. As per the prophecy, all three leaders recklessly went on this journey together along with Oakshadow and Hawkflight, appointing Blazeheart as temporary leader of the clan. Rainstar was the first to lose the last of her lives on the journey. As the Twoleg tunnels were flooding, Rainstar sacrificed herself to save Oakshadow. She was trapped inside the tunnels as a result and drowned through all three of her remaining lives. Her death caused immense grief to Oakshadow, who consequently killed Rippedstar in a rage and took her own life out of guilt. In StarClan's ranks Rainstar was welcomed into StarClan after death. She later appeared to Hawkflight for the first time after her death to present one of her nine lives when she became a leader. Rainstar continued to offer guidance to her former apprentice and her clan. Personality and traits Rainstar was reputably quick-thinking and witty. Though she was rarely involved in fights, she masterminded several secretive plots that helped in MidnightClan's numerous battles. Rainstar was never afraid to stand up for what she believed in. She even went as far as to start her own clan to uphold StarClan's decision to make her a leader. Rainstar was also known for her sharp tongue - a trait that has been said to be picked up by her former apprentice, Hawkstar. Relationships Rippedstar Spottedstar Hawkstar Rainstar was Hawkstar's inspiration and role model as a medicine cat and a leader. Hawkstar was very loyal to Rainstar and wished very much to prove herself to the cat who had become her mentor in many aspects of life besides being a medicine cat. Rainstar's influence could be seen very outwardly in Hawkstar's acquired sharpness of tongue and hard headedness, medicine cat prowess, and adequate fighting skills. Hawkstar's ambition, however, made her feel held back and constantly outshined by Rainstar, and she was not content with staying in her mentor's shadow for as long as she did. DarkClan was at first able to exploit this fact, but Rainstar managed to use that to their advantage during the MidnightClan-DarkClan war. Rainstar later supported the decision to make her former apprentice deputy of MidnightClan and returned after her death to offer Hawkstar guidance from StarClan. Leopardpool LightningClan Trivia *Rainstar was granted three lives when she became a leader since the traditional nine lives were divided amongst the Three Leaders of MidnightClan. *Rainstar was the only one of the Three Leaders of MidnightClan to retain all three of her lives until her death.